chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Time Bureau
The Time Bureau is an organization whose goal is to protect the timeline, the supposed goal of its predecessor, the Time Masters. It is led by director Brandon Frangipani and formerly by Will Perry and Andrew Davenport. No one is above the laws of the Time Bureau, not even their founder, Andrew. The Bureau currently leaves the BSSSD alone as Mallus' machinations are a bigger concern than a team of time traveling blunderers. Overview The Time Bureau was formed to carry on the Time Masters' goal to protect the timeline; however, unlike the corrupt Time Masters, the bureau put value on morals, principles and human life. Its members use a device known as a time courier, that allows them to transport through time and space without the need of a timeship, despite this, they do possess timeships, but they are much larger than the ones that were used by the Time Masters. They are based in a skyscraper in New York City in 2063 instead of the Vanishing Point. Also, no one is above the Bureau's rules, not even their founder and co-director Andrew; who was arrested and stripped of his status; due to his rogue actions that resulted in the deaths of several agents. History After Andrew left the BSSSD from their recent victory against the Dominators , he went off to create a new group to replace the Time Masters. He then saw that the BSSSD's actions had created an abundance of anachronisms, or people and things getting tossed throughout time. He spent five years looking for new recruits and setting up a base of operations. With his new Time Bureau, they set off to Centium City in 2062, where they began to take all the lost dinosaurs and displaced architectures, and restored them to their proper place and times. The BSSSD was relieved of its duties for six months. However, during this time, Julius Caesar was spotted in Aruba by Cody Martin. The Time Bureau attempted to handle it, but were unsuccessful, causing the BSSSD to reform and steal the Waverider, heading there to fix it. They were able to capture him, sending him back to his original time period, but accidentally sending him with a book detailing Roman history, including his murder. The BSSSD and Time Bureau were forced to team up, taking the book back and restoring the timeline. Soon after, Brandon had Jesse McFly follow the BSSSD to Wisconsin in 1870. He was soon noticed by them, being captured. He reported back to Brandon, claiming under duress that everything was fine. Brandon didn't believe him, boarding the Waverider himself. He was intercepted by Heather, who he fought until the two grew tired. Eventually successfully fixing the anachronism, Brandon allowed them to leave freely, despite still not trusting them. Jesse was sent to Seattle in 2087 to sort out some unregulated time-travel. However, he was taken aboard the Waverider, causing Brandon to appear with a significantly larger time ship. When Heather piloted the ''Waverider ''directly at the Time Bureau's ship, they were forced to time jump away. Following a recommendation by Andrew, Will sanctioned a large number of agents being sent to 1895 London to assist with a particularly unusual anachronism. However, they were all killed by a newly-resurrected Victor Krane and his associates. Due to these events, Andrew was arrested by Will and Brandon and stripped of his status. In return for the BSSSD turning him in, the Time Bureau called off the manhunt on the vigilante group. According to Brandon, after Andrew's arrest and imprisonment, the Time Bureau quickly descended into disarray. Among the problems were disastrous missions to stop Victor and Nora Krane, resulting in multiple agents dying at their hands. Brandon later informed Heather that Andrew managed to escape prison and his current whereabouts are unknown. Andrew had gone AWOL and Will ordered that he be found and arrested. When Andrew made contact with Brandon and the BSSSD on the situation of Mallus, he tried to arrange a meeting with Will, but he wouldn't have it and ordered that he be placed under immediate arrest. When Andrew, Brandon, and Heather tried to convince Will to listen as a group, he remained stubborn in his decision. However, he was then quickly killed by Grodd, making the position of Director fall into Brandon's hands. His first act was to re-instate Andrew as an agent of the Bureau. Known members Current members *Brandon Frangipani (director) *Jesse McFly (agent) Former members *Will Perry (director; deceased) *Andrew Davenport (founder and agent; status unknown) Known allies Current allies *The Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division **Zay Babineaux **Samantha Babineaux **Evelyn Matthews **Shelly Eisenberg **Paul Duncan **Annie Duncan **Charles Duncan **Fred Duncan **Joe Duncan **Seth Duncan **Ricardo Duncan **Ethan Duncan **Edna Duncan **Ursula Duncan **Nancy Duncan **Jackson Quimby **Natalie Duncan **Bree Duncan **Oliver Quimby **Sky Quimby **Paris Tipton **Maya Bennett **Ashley Martin **Bailey Martin **London Tipton **Talia Russo **Alex Russo **Elaine Russo (captain) **Cody Martin Jr **Ellen Greyback **Sandra Martin **Cody Martin III **Martin Greyback **Justin Tipton **Oliver Tipton **Max Martin **Finn Sawyer **Emma Davenport **Zander Davenport **Destiny Ross **Ravi Ross Jr **Evangeline Davenport **Chris Davenport **Tessa Ross **Luke Ross **Lou McCormick **Benjamin McCormick **Jack Brewer **Kim Brewer **Kick Brewer **Jerry Martinez **Milton Krupnick **Aidan Martinez **Drew Krupnick **Patsy Davenport **Joey Rooney Jr **Daphne Rooney **Michael Rooney **Seth Rooney **Benny Dippledorf **Alex Dippledorf **Liz Dippledorf **Vicky Dippledorf **Joey Rooney **Parker Rooney **Ralph Rooney **Kristen Rooney **Gabe Duncan Jr **John Duncan **Justin Russo **Shirley Walsh **Gina Russo **Lilly Russo **Stella Walsh **Skyler Duncan **Patrick Duncan **Gabe Duncan **PJ Duncan **Teddy Duncan **Charlie Duncan **Edward Duncan **Toby Duncan **Percy Johnson **Meri Dunne **Mark Walker **Brandon Frangipani **Kumiko Hashimoto **Scythian Turvil **Alex Beck *Skybow (redeemed former enemy) *Rebecca Dooley *Leo Dooley *Evie I *Doug Matthews (in prison) *Douglas Davenport *Liv Dippledorf *Lauren Duncan *Connor Dons *Emily Dippledorf *Amelia Dippledorf *Franklin Dippledorf *Chase O'Doherty (former enemy) *Ravi Ross (formerly deceased) *Harry Potter *Albus Potter *Rose Granger-Weasley *Hugo Granger-Weasley *Ronald Weasley *Ginny Potter *Hermione Granger *Rex Alley *Lauren Duncan *Autumn Quimby *Winter Quimby *Robbie Quimby *Fletcher Quimby *Chyna Quimby *Riley Friar *Lucas Friar *Stuart Minkus Jr *Farkle Minkus *Isadora Minkus *Ruby Friar *Olive Chestnut *Marie Duncan *Angus Chestnut *Tina Figgenbottom (formerly deceased) *Berry Figgenbottom (formerly deceased) *Queen Madison (left to take the American throne, still an ally) *C.K. Martin *Kaz Duncan *Naldo Montoya Jr Former allies *Heather Montoya (deceased) *Josh Matthews (deceased) *Zoltan Quimby (deceased) *Clarie Matthews (deceased) *Angela Friar (deceased) *Louis Friar Sr (deceased) *[Martin (deceased) *[http://chase-mcflys-elite-ant-force-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Sander_Storm Sander Storm (moved to 1942) *Olive Hashimoto (moved to 1942) *Diggie Smalls (status unknown) *Willow Rooney (status unknown) *Val Wishart (status unknown) *Leana Duncan (status unknown) *Holden Dippledorf (status unknown) *Zuri Ross (comatose) *Angela Friar (imprisoned) *Louis Friar Sr (imprisoned) *Doug Matthews (imprisoned) Known enemies Current enemies *Time pirates Former enemies *Julius Caesar (operating in 49 B.C.) *The BSSSD (turned allies) *Skybow (turned ally) *Grodd (incarcerated) *Victor Krane (deceased) *Mallus (deceased) *Nora Krane (incarcerated) *Chase O'Doherty (redeemed) Category:Groups Category:Time-Travelers Category:Time-Travel